


Tangled

by aDARKfangirl



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Adam - Freeform, Apocalypse, EVE - Freeform, Eden - Freeform, F/M, Time machine, Tree of Knowledge, Winden, adamandeve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDARKfangirl/pseuds/aDARKfangirl
Summary: "You, I and everyone of us- do we really belong to here? In this world?"What if Jonas and Martha had never met each other? What if they lived and loved in another identify?
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen, Original Character - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for your feedback after you read it ❤️

CHAPTER 1 - LET THERE BE LIGHT

"God, if present, playfully created us. Everything he does, that's a part of his entertainment." - Ethan (Once upon a dot in a Time)

\--------

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was without form, and void; and darkness was on the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters" (Genesis 1:1-2). 

"We always need to start from somewhere at some point. So he created heavens and earth. Then he felt like adding something to it. So he said 'Let there be light!' and it was there. In his six day's work he created everything. Out of utter boredom. He created an arena. Brought light, made soil out of sea, created cattles, fishes, birds. He could have been happy but something was still incomplete. He mused a lot and decided to add a puppet to his show. The first man. Adam. He had everything God wanted him to have. If we were supposed to create a doll of our own, we would have definitely made a replica of what we admire and what we desire. For our God, it was the same. He created man. Man- a creature who had domination over everything. He said, 'Let Us make man in Our image, according to Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.'"

"Woman came later. Adam needed a companion hence the playmate. Eva. For a fact, I think creation of woman was never his first choice. Then he let the couple play in his Garden. Adam, his favourite kid, the most obedient one, thought of never offending him. Eva wasn't that obedient, and hence came the conflict." 

Esha was interrupted. 

"Don't you think you're being pretty harsh?" Bartosz said.  
"No I'm not. I think I'm expressing myself quite well." She shook her head and fixed her uneven bangs behind her right ear.   
"You aren't catholic."  
"It doesn't matter much. Does it? Everything is just a same story in different book." She shrugged. Bartosz looked at her and smiled. She was one of a kind. Unusually bright, witty, smart and generous. They have been hanging out together since the freshman year but dating Esha was the hardest thing he could imagine. It was the last month when finally he had courage to ask her for a date. 

"Well." He smiled and dag out a pebble out of muddy sand.  
"For you." He gave it to Esha.   
"Thanks." She smiled. Fondling the pebble with her fingers, she muttered "I always feel I don't belong to here." in inaudible sound. He leaned toward her and raised his brows, "What?"  
"Nevermind." She laughed and took the joint from him.   
"You sure?" Bartosz asked before handing it over. She nodded and took a puff. 

They sat beside the lake. Bartosz was a cheerful boy. Little stubborn, daring and always ready to hop into something unknown. Esha liked being with him. He was very approachable and sweetheart despite being heir of the great Winden Nuclear Power plant. Bartosz was childish. He couldn't sit without talking. He talked about this and that making no sense in particular. She nodded in whatever he said looking blankly at the sky. They sat beside the lake. It was the favorite place to hangout together. It was just an usual spring day. Sun was about to set. 

"Another day passed. I've one less day to live Bartosz." She said softly.  
"So do I. So do we all."  
"It feels as if I need to hurry."  
"For what?"  
"For living."  
"You are living a life." He chuckled casually.  
Esha shook her head firmly, "No. I was meant to be something else. This isn't what I wanted."  
"Look at me." He softly hold her cheeks in his hand and looked into her eyes, "I love you."  
Esha smiled.   
"Thank you Bartosz."   
"Stop overthinking." He chuckled.   
"I won't let myself down. Remember Bartosz." Esha said and stood up.   
"You going back?"  
"Play is over. Time to prepare for tomorrow's game!" She laughed and playfully smiled gesturing him to come along.

\---------


	2. Tangled- chapter 2- GOD AND THE KNOWLEDGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading 😊

"I [wish to] know everything, the good and the evil." (Odyssey 20:309-310)

Esha toed into the assembly hall and noticed Jonas. Jonas was her childhood best friend. Later when they grew up, Jonas did feel more comfortable with a guy friend, aka Bartosz hence they kinda became best friends. Esha felt left out earlier but later she accepted the fact. Not only she and Jonas played together in the kindergarten, they lived in the same lane. She was happy seeing him after two long months. She could clearly remember, how terrible day it was when everyone found Michel, Jonas' dad took his own life. Apparently they were a happy family until the reality shattered. Jonas suffered from PTSD and he had to be in a rehabilitation center for his treatment. As she saw Bartosz, she waved. He waved at her with a wide grin. She returned a smile then walked silently and took a sit between them. Bartosz slid his fingers in her hand and meshed with her fingers. Esha whispered in a low voice, "Is he better now?"  
"I think so." Bartosz replied.   
She turned around and smiled at Jonas.   
"How was your vacation?"  
"You mean, psychiatric vacation?" He chuckled.   
"Yes. I mean it. Knowing the actual reason of your disappearance, I mean it." Esha gave a stern look. Jonas chuckled. Esha then turned to the dias trying to concentrate on whatever The headmistress aka her mom was telling. She liked his smile. Jonas had something pure in his smile that she adored. Jonas was that kind of boy one couldn't easily forget. Esha always noticed Jonas more than anybody. He had a easy flowing spirit that made him unique. It wasn't as if Esha was secretly in love with him. She felt uncanny about the fact that Jonas rather evoked pity in her heart. She secretly expected something that she didn't understand. It was a strange awkward realisation of Esha, that, Jonas wasn't just a friend of her, he was quite familiar for a long time but the Jonas she knew is different than him.

"Do you think Franziska can be a good match for Jonas?" Bartosz hit his toe onto Esha's heels, pointing at Franziska sitting accross few desk. Esha paused for a while. "I don't think so."  
"Why?"  
"Jonas isn't ready."  
"And you know everything?" Bartosz chuckled.  
"Not like that Bartosz, I think..." She stopped abruptly. "I think I have had this conversation before." Esha hesitated.  
"What conversation?" He whispered again.  
She firmly shook her head, "I'm having Deja Vu."  
Bartosz sighed and patted on her thigh, "It's okay, nothing to be anxious!"   
She didn't reply. Bartosz firmly hold her hands and pretend to concentrate on whatever Katharina was talking about.

Esha sat silently. Rest of the class she thought about herself, strange thoughts that she was having lately and her frequent Deja Vu. Why couldn't just she ask someone and get everything answered? Was there anyone who knew what happened? 

\-----

The second bell rang for the calculus class. She stood at her locker and let the folk pass along the corridor. She wasn't in a mood for calculus anyway. Grabbing a bite from her sandwich she walked into the library and took a corner seat. Peter Doppler was father of Franziska and he was a favourite librarian of her. Esha always thought he was the man of honour. She quite admired him. Peter was mostly silent, busy in his thoughts. He often didn't notice people around him. Esha felt, probably he could help her. 

"Good morning Peter!" She greeted. Peter was busy with a pile of books yet he managed to nod and go back to it.   
"How come you again bunk class and read books that you clearly don't need?"  
She smiled.  
"I need answers."  
"So do we all."  
"Why I'm having Deja Vu?"  
He rose from behind the pile of books, "Because you probably experienced it already!"  
"But I didn't." She uttered immediately.  
He shrugged, "Then, in another world maybe!"  
"You mean parallel world?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"We do not know much of it Esha. You, I and all of us know just a drop among the ocean. There's something beyond this world. And another thing beyond that. It's endless."  
She sighed. 

"I want to know."   
"Knowledge is very dangerous."  
"It should not be. Knowledge should be bliss." She protested firmly.  
"Knowledge is the only thing that shattered the innocence of human." He stopped. Esha looked at him wide eyed. He continued, "God always forbade Adam and Eve to indulge into temptation. Despite they fell in the trap and ate the apple from the tree of knowledge. And by knowledge, they got their first sign of fall, shame. They learnt about good and evil. God never wanted us to know that."  
"If I don't know what's good and what's evil how do I walk in my path of life? How do I take a right decision?" Esha asked.  
"By having faith in him."  
"By blindly following him?" She asked in a inaudible voice, with a deep frown.   
"That's called faith and submission to God."  
"What if I don't obey him and make my own decision?" She asked and suddenly stopped. She slowly said, "Deja Vu... I'm again having it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lta response ❤️


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esha dreams of a stranger. Erik Obendorf goes missing in her dream   
>  She's astonished when she comes to know about actual missing if Erik. She talks to Jonas.

Esha entered the hall and noticed the 'Missing' alert posters everywhere. Posters showing Erik Obendorf was missing since last two days. She tried to remember when last time Erik showed up infront of her but she couldn't remember. The hallway looked different. Everything was similar except that it wasn't her school at all. Her heart beat raised. She suspiciously looked around. Every inch of her vision was quite familiar, yet totally different. She couldn't see Bartosz anywhere. Neither Jonas nor Franziska. She said aloud, "Bartosz! Jonas! Anyone here?"

Nobody replied. As if students did just vanish from the school. She felt scared. She started breathing heavily. She started sweating. Esha ran along the empty corridor and reached her calculus classroom. She pushed the yellow swing door and stepped inside. The classroom was empty. Dust over desks and nothing else. She felt goosebumps and decided to leave immediately but just when she thought to leave the room her eyes went to the blackboard and she froze. The evening sun peeped through the window and fell on the board. In that light she saw a diagram illustrating some machinery. 

She couldn't decipher a single figure. She looked intensely. Someone wrote it in a hurry. She stepped back but stopped as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her.

"Martha! You came!"  
She turned back slowly with her heart beating faster. There stood a man piercing her with his eyes. She looked at him with eyes wide open. So did he. She didn't recognise him. He was in a black hoodie and a shabby bottom-wear. He had unshaved beard growing almost an inch and bushy brown hairs underneath his hoodie. He looked terrific, tired and frustrated.

"Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice. Her throat went dry and lips drier.  
"You know me Martha."   
"I'm not Martha. My name is Esha." She uttered.   
"Yes you are Martha." The stranger said in a firm tone and stepped toward her. She stepped back few steps and the man came nearer until she reached the blackboard and she had nowhere to go. He pushed her on the board and watched her face. She became sweaty, her heart paced and head buzzed in fear. Having no option left, she managed to scream her lungs out.

She screamed opened her eyes in horror and gasped for breath. Her alarm clock buzzed continuously. She put it off and started breathing heavily. It wasn't in real. She sighed.   
Just a dream!  
Just a dream!  
She tried to calm down.   
"You okay?" She heard her mom from downstairs.   
"I'm fine mom. Coming for breakfast!" She replied and rubbed her face with her palm. What she saw was a strange scary dream. And she felt unwell. She finally managed to walk out of her bed and take a bath. 

Under the stream of warm water she still thought about her dream. 

Who was it?

Who was he asking for? 

What was the diagram for?

Why 'Martha'?

She sighed heavily snd felt terribly tired already in the morning. 

_________

"Have you heard!" Bartosz asked her as soon as he saw her in school. She rolled her eyes, "Hear what?"  
"Erik's gone!" He whispered.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" She was never more surprised than today. Bartosz shook his head and said, "He hasn't come home since last two days."  
"How can it be real?" She muttered. She was frustrated, terrified and worried.   
She feared, what if the stranger man really existed and attacked her! She hold his arm, "Bartosz, is he dead?"  
"Hope not."   
"Everything will be fine, right?" She asked him. It was her typical question whenever she was scared. He nodded.

After the language class was over, Katharina called a meeting at the auditorium for the awareness of Erik's disappearance. Esha walked out of the classroom and met Bartosz and Jonas on the way. Jonas hold Franziska in his hand and smiled at them awkwardly. Esha smiled back and joined them.  
"What's wrong with you? Everything okay?" Jonas said.  
"Just a bad dream."   
"Better, just a bad DREAM, not a bad day!" Jonas chuckled.   
Bartosz gestured them to move closer and said, "Should we go and grab some of his stuffs? I know Erik hides it near the cave."   
"No way!" Esha promptly replied.   
"Oh come on! We'll take half of it."  
"I'm in." Franziska said, "tired of bad weed."  
Jonas shrugged! "Cool then."  
"Dot 10." Bartosz said.

_______

She waited outside Kahnwald house. Jonas secretly sneaked out of his window and came down. He waved at Esha. They started walking toward the bridge where Bartosz was already waiting. They walked along the forest path. She broke the silence, "I like you and Franziska together."   
"Thanks."   
"Since how long you guys are dating?"  
"Just a week."  
She smiled and walked on. She felt little jealous. She couldn't understand why she felt like that. She never had any crush on him. She never thought Jonas can be her partner yet she felt jealous. Her question of jealousy stayed unanswered. After a moment of silence she thought about sharing her dream with him but also felt unsure of what he would think. After a pause of self conflict she finally asked him, "Jonas, do you know who is Martha?"  
He looked startled. He paused for a while and shook his head, "No."   
"Me neither."  
"I always thought Martha is a good name."  
"I dreamt something strange today. Someone asked if I was Martha." She said hesitantly. They already reached the bridge where Bartosz was waiting.   
"Who asked that?"  
"A stranger." She looked at him. Their eyes locked for a second before she looked away.

They searched for the drugs near the cave but found out nothing. The weather was hot and they lost energy soon. Bartosz muttered something under his breath and kept searching.  
"I think we should go back." Esha said.   
"Wait for few minutes more." Franziska said and looked into in the bushes. Esha sighed and sat on a stone near the cave. Jonas came and sat beside. 

"What does he look like?" Jonas asked   
"Who?"  
"The stranger."   
"Scary." She replied.  
"Be precise."  
"Like a homeless."  
"And what exactly did he ask?" He turned toward her and looked into her eyes.  
"Martha! You came!" 

Their moments were crushed as there was a sound inside the cave. It seemed as if the cave rumbled inside. They were frightened. Bartosz hold her hand firmly. The sound came clearer next time. They screamed their lungs out and started running. 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you like it. Please leave your feedback so that I can improve myself ❤️


	4. Chapter 4: UNKNOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esha meets an unknown man who claims to know her secrets. He calls himself Noah. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

Coming back from school Esha rode her bicycle and took the forest path. She decided to ride alone just to avoid any discussion on what happened the other night. She was already messed up with threads of thoughts. She was better off not talking.

Since childhood she always felt as if she didn't belong to the life she was in. She always felt something out of place and nobody really tried to believe that. All the latest unwanted, strange events that were taking place in her life made her friends believe she was overthinking everything. Paddling her bike she rode along, lost in her thoughts.

Passing by the old church she heard the bell ring and she slowed down. Strange. It wasn't a proper time to ring the bell. She stopped her bicycle and walked towards the church. Crossing the gate she entered into the backyard and stood afar. In her life of 18 years she rarely went inside. Being a non-Catholic not every minister preferred her as a visitor.

The sky started to rumble.

She looked around and found nobody. She thought of going back as soon as possible. Just when she was about to go back to her bicycle, she heard the gigantic wooden door open with a sharp cry. "God never returns anyone. Please have a visit Madamoiselle!" Shyly she came closer. She saw a tall man in robe, observing her with a pair of blue eyes. She heard about the new minister that came to the Church. She put her hands infront and bowed. It was very awkward for her in such a situation. "I'm not Catholic." "You're lot more than that." She understood nothing. She smiled, "Are you the new priest here?" He ignored her question and took her inside.

It was empty. Ancient furniture and damp weather made everything smell "old". She crossed her arms on her chest and followed him. "I was waiting to see you."  
"What?" Her eyes widened.  
"It is because I know you can help me." He paused. Esha looked at him baffled. He continued, "Do you know where do you come from?"  
"India. My great grandfather married there."  
"And your name, do you know what it means?"  
Esha shook her head and doubtfully looked around. She started feeling uncomfortable. Yet she was glued to the place.  
"It means Goddess Durga. The most powerful among gods and goddesses in Hindu mythology." "How does it matter? What are you trying to tell me? Who are you?" She impatiently asked. Everything about the man was strange. His strange look, weird clothing, his way of delivering every word was strange.She wanted to go back to her home as soon as she could.

"I'm Noah."  
"I'm sorry, you're what?" She chuckled.

He didn't laugh. With the same stoic voice he replied, "You have to trust me to find your answers. You must trust me."  
She was stunned by his reply. "What do you know about my questions?" She gulped in suspicion.  
"You have to trust me. You are the one with the thread to the labyrinth." He said.  
"What thread?" She could feel her heart beating faster. She regretted being stuck here with the man. "There was a great king in Crete, King Minos. He had the most beautiful daughter, Ariadne, His prized possession. The prince of Athens, Theseus came Crete to conquer Minotaur whom Minos kept inside the Labyrinth. Ariadne fell in love with Theseus and decided to help him. She gave him a red thread which would help him reach the Minotaur inside the maze and kill it. " The man called Noah stopped. "What happened then?" She asked. Noah came closer and handed her a book. It was the play Ariadne. She looked at it and put it inside her bag.

"And what exactly you're trying to tell?"  
"You have to know your origin. You must know it before it's too late. Every time I tried to make things right, I failed."  
"I don't get it." She shook her head. She was on the verge of breaking down.  
"When you say you have a déjà vu, it is because it has happened before. Everything has happened before."  
"Are you kidding me?" She sighed in disbelief.  
"You have to bring back faith in God. God is our only hope." Noah said firmly.  
"I don't know if he really exists!"  
"It's time you go back and beg for mercy." He came forward and held her shoulders.  
"I think you're a madman. It's a high chance you've kidnapped Erik!" She panicked. With a gasp she freed herself and walked away. The empty hall resonated with every thud she made with her sneakers. She walked fast being confused, scared, doubtful and tired of Everything happening around.

"You must help Ethan. You must deliver him the thread to the beast." Noah said when she reached to the door. She turned back, "Who is Ethan?"  
"The one who came to your dream, the one who called you Martha." Esha stood there, eyes burning in tears of disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. Her reality crumbled down in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How do you know what I saw?"  
"I always know."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Noah. Descendant of Seth. Third son of Adam and Eve."

\-------


	5. WINDOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esha or Martha? What's she?  
> Why he came to her dream?

It was Sunday. Three days since Esha met Noah. She hardly remember how she came back to her room but when she opened her eyes, it was the next morning. She felt extremely tired of the tremendous mental trauma she was undergoing. Finally it was Sunday and it seemed to be quite cheerful as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes with her palm and took her phone. 

Five missed calls from Bartosz. 

She had been maintaining distance with Bartosz lately. Though she realised she should atleast give him some explanation, she couldn't gather energy to achieve that. She became aloof. She became indifferent to everything around. Hardly she remembered when was the last time she combed her hair or put her lip balm on. 

Esha sighed and texted him 'Let's meet at the bridge today. I've something to tell you. Bye. Love. Esha.' Then she switched it off and lazily walked to the toilet and sat on the comode. 

Then she lit a cigarette. Katharina didn't like smoking as a whole. And she made a big fuss when first time Esha was caught in act. Since then toilet was the only place in her house where she could enjoy cigarettes. Esha took each puff intensely and rested her head back on the cistern. After she smoked, Esha calmly smashed the butt with her heel and quickly flushed it inside. Taking a hot shower afterward she changed into casuals and hopped down the stairs. 

"Good morning." She smiled at Katharina. "Where's dad?" She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. Katharina shrugged, "Running behind some stupid criminal!"  
She replied, "He's so stressed out these days!"  
"We need to talk." Katharina said putting butter on bread.  
"About what?" She asked in concern.   
"What happened to you? You seem to be silent these days. I want to know if anything is bothering you. I don't want to see you like this." Katharina came closer and cupped her face. She hugged her tightly. Inside, she wanted to scream aloud and blurt out everything but something stopped her. She just hugged her without any words. Katharina brushed her hairs and kissed her forehead.  
"Esha, I may not be the perfect partner for your dad, I try my best to be a good mom."   
She frowned, "Anything happened between you two?"  
"No." Katharina sighed. "Eat now."  
She sensed something off about her parents but decided not to bother them unless they themselves decided to open up. She grabbed the toast indifferently.  
"Mama?" She said.  
"Go on." Katharina replied pouring the juice into her glass.   
"Someone called me Martha, in my dream."  
She straightened her back, "That's the name your grandfather wanted to call you. But your Grandmother protested."  
"Why she protested?"  
"Your dad was named Ulrich by your grandpa, hence your granny chose to name you Esha. Where did you hear the name ?"   
"In my dream." She looked into her eyes in confusion.   
"What happened?" Katharina asked again holding her hands firmly. Esha snorted.  
"Tell me baby?" She pulled her chin. She shook her head.  
"I need to get going. See you at lunch mama." She dismissed her concern and ran upstairs. 

She read Ariadne whole day. The more she read, the more she got hooked to it. She wondered what Noah tried to convey her? What help that unknown man needed from her? 

Her disbelief was fading away. She always wished to get answers of all her doubts and now when it was there, she should not run away. She laid on her bed and put the book on her chest and thought about Ariadne.

The weather was strange. The sun was already gone and dark clouds gathered around. She walked to the window and pushed it opened. Cold breeze caressed her face after all this tiring day, and calmed her thoughts. She breathed long and smelt rain. In the darkness she saw someone walking in. She stood still. It was the same strange man she saw in her dream. He was wearing the same clothes as before, same unclean skin, tired face and tired gait. He stood under her window staring at her. She saw a pair of hazel eyes. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but hooked at his eyes wondering. 

He looked helpless. 

He looked tired. 

She sensed as if they knew each other since long time. She didn't know for how long they looked at each other until thunder roared and light flashed on her eyes. She felt he tried to say something but it was inaudible due to the thunder.

She opened her eyes abruptly and sighed in relief. She was still in her bed, dreaming again. The sky was dark and it was raining. She found herself curled up with Ariadne. 

Again a dream!

She mulled herself in her bed thinking about him. He wanted to say something. Gradually her terror was turning into curiosity.   
She walked to her study table and sat on her chair. 

She tried to remember what she saw the other day in her dream. She tried to remember the diagram on the black board. It kept her occupied with a task also she thought she should explore it fully. 

She must not have doubts.

______


	6. Chapter 6: LIGHT AND DARK

Nothing came from nothing. There was always something that existed. Name it god or evolution but it was definitely the master mind who planned everything. Idea of God and creation is very different from the idea of religion. Esha often thought, religion was just lying people about things that didn't even exist. Religion had been taming people's mind by creating an illusion of heaven and hell. Both of them existed here only. Good and bad, white and black, yin and yang, day and night, Adam and Eve - every duality existed only on earth. 

The prime God that created the world didn't want it the way it was now. Looking at a bigger picture, evidently it was clear, the world ran out of faith, hope and honesty. Salvation was obviously the only option. And salvation never had happened without faith. Esha realised to her core, she wasn't sent in this world out of the blue. Everything is planned and she, by her will or not, will end up doing exactly what she was destined to do. 

Esha was walking along the abandoned rail track inside the forest. It was nearly sunset and the sky was clear after the rain. She stopped under the bridge. Bartosz ran towards her and hugged her. She hugged back. He cupped her face and put bangs behind her hair.  
"You okay?"   
She nodded. Bartosz hold her hands and they sat down on the track. 

They sat there silently holding hands. Esha somehow found the silence very comforting. She clutched his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. It was after a long time that she felt his warmth.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.  
"I do."  
"Do you think he has a plan for everyone?"   
He nodded.   
"Do you have faith in him?" She sighed and looked away, darting her eyes at the sky.   
"I have faith in him." Bartosz cleared his throat.  
"Then why does she has cancer? Your mom, she's such a pure soul." She looked at him. He shook his head, "I don't know."   
She continued, "Do you still believe he has a plan for all? Afterall, your mom doesn't deserve all this pain."   
Bartosz stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't know if it's destiny or not but I think I am here for a reason. I've to do that. Everything has to be accepted."  
"Me too. But I can't be sure if the path I take is the right one." She averted her lower lip and played with the dirt.

"Let go of doubt. Also, let go of things that drag you behind."   
Esha looked at him startled, "What do you mean?"   
"If someone or something os holding you from doing something bigger, let them go."  
He smiled and shrugged. "Mom told me." 

She smiled,"I wish she responds to the chemotherapy. Some people doesn't deserve death so early."

"Sometimes it's our decision that affects the life of others as well." Bartosz sighed, "I just hope she dies in less pain."

Esha squeezed his hand. "Let's not talk about death. Do you know what we say to death, when it comes to take us?"  
Bartosz shrugged. She kissed his cheek and said, "Not today." 

He then hold her cheeks and placed a light kiss on her lips. She hesitantly kissed back. He slid his fingers in her hair and pulled her nearer and started licking her lips. Esha gasped for breath and tried to pull back. He hold her by her waist and placed his fingers on her shirt's button. She managed to retreat herself. It wasn't first time they were kissing but something felt off.  
"Don't do it."  
He replied, "Why?"  
"I don't feel like." She sighed and looked at him.   
He smiled, "Okay. As you wish." She nodded. The atmosphere between them suddenly became uncomfortable. She excused herself and stood up.

Bartosz was disappointed, the sadness was clearly visible on his face.

"Do you like him?" Bartosz asked.  
"Whom?" She narrowed her eyes.  
"Jonas."  
"No." She shrugged, "why do you even think so?" She wondered.  
"Because you two were really close. I mean, since childhood..."  
"Bartosz, I felt the love you have for me. Jonas never had anything like that." She smiled.  
"Then why are you mad at me?" He stood up. Esha chuckled and hugged him, "I am not mad baby. Just stuck in some issues."   
"What issue?"  
"Trying to bring back faith in God." She chuckled and started walking.

She somewhere started feeling guilt for whatever she and Bartosz had that evening. She felt odd about kissing Bartosz.   
Was it for Jonas?  
She asked herself again and again. The answer remained same. No. This wasn't for Jonas. This was for an unknown reason that she behaved paranoid. She thought about visiting the Noah at the Church. 

If God had plans for everyone, then what was the plan for her? She recalled the last thing that Noah said. She believed he ofcourse kidded her. He simply couldn't be the 'Noah'! Ofcourse he couldn't be descendent od Adam and Eve! That was impossible. But he had something special that couldn't be ignored either. She sighed and made a promise to herself, to never left her intuitions ignored. Her intuitions said, Noah might help her. On the way back she stopped infront of the Church. She found nobody. The hall was empty with no sign of human activity. She peeped inside the chamber but he wasn't there either. She walked along the aisle. Reaching the Holy Mary she saw a folded paper. She read it aloud and got a shiver down her spine.

It said, 

'Eve said, "Were it not for our transgression we never should have had seed [children], and never should have known good and evil, and the joy of our redemption, and the eternal life which God giveth unto all the obedient" (Moses 5:11).'

When the universe conspires to show you signs, you should not ignore. Truth should be discovered and action should be taken.'

________


	7. Chapter 7: THE THREAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esha is curious about the diagram she saw in her dream. Will she unreveal what's it?

"It was back in April 1986 the Chernobyl Disaster shattered the whole Europe, rather the world and put a big question on Nuclear Energy. Primarily it was told that the accident was due to faulty reactors and inexperienced handling but this still hides a lot of information."

It was the chemistry class. Esha sat beside Bartosz. Her eyes were fixed on the window. She bit her pencil as she was lost in thoughts.

"Professor, do you think another Chernobyl can happen?" A student from the next desk raised his hand. For a second there was humming of students talking about the possibility of Chernobyl in Winden Nuclear plant. Bartosz sat still trying not to overhear any comments. 

"Silence!" Professor commanded and everyone went mute. "I don't think so. Our power plant is in an expert hand. I've faith on Mr. Tiedemann." He smiled and went on.   
"But people say, he hid there something." Someone prompted from behind, "Bartosz, what's up with your dad?" There was again a laughter among the students. 

Esha hold Bartosz' hand and whispered, "Calm down. Don't react." 

His breathing became heavier. Jaws stiff and eyes fixed on his book. Professor shouted to keep them silent. Esha could feel what Bartosz was feeling. The feeling of being criticized for nothing, the bad feeling of a sin that you didn't ever do. She tried to comfort him. But he stood up, asked professor if he could get out of the room and walked out of the class. 

After the class was over Esha went to search him. She walked along the corridor and while walking, she could remember the dream where she saw Ethan for the first time in her classroom. She dismissed any thoughts about Ethan or Noah and paced up. Bartosz was sitting in the library alone.

"Hey."  
"Go away." He shrugged. Esha sighed and sat beside him.   
"Why are you so worried about it?"  
"Because I am fucking crazy. My mom is dying, dad is always trying to make everything right, staying in plant nights after nights and trying to give a better future to everyone."  
"How's she?"  
"As usual. She's having chemo. I can't even looked up to her eyes! I feel like crying."  
Esha hugged him.  
"I wonder why people actually think dad is upto something." Bartosz shrugged.   
"Rumour." She replied.  
"You know, there's always something somewhat true about a rumour."   
"You should confront him. Ask him what's happening."  
"Lately he's too busy to even join us for dinner."   
She didn't bother him anymore. She just sat there giving company to him silently, until the bell rang for the third period and she dragged him along to History class.

In the history class she thought about the Power plant. In the dawn of 21st century the worst thing one can possibly think is a nuclear weapons. She felt extremely curious about the Tiedemanns. She concluded, something was going on in Winden. Her life was tangled and not just only her, whole Winden had something to do with it. She badly wanted to meet Noah and submit herself in this journey.

She heard something in a low voice and turned back. She caught Jonas and Franziska cooing something very romantically. She immediately looked away in embarassment. 

And she was disturbed.

Meanwhile she suddenly remembered the diagram she tried to recall from her dream. Secretly she pulled out her notebook and opened it. She stared at the diagram for some time yet couldn't understand anything. It seemed to be. A rough sketch of a box. A major detailing was missing as she hardly remember what exactly she saw.

"Where did you get that?" She immediately closed it and turned back. Franziska looked at her wide eyed.   
"Just a drawing." She stammered.  
"I've seen this kind of drawings before." She replied casually.  
"Where?"  
"In a book papa was reading."  
"What's the name of the book?" She asked impatiently with pounding heart. For a moment, the teacher delivered a piercing glance at her, as she talked quite loudly.  
"I don't remember. Stop talking too loud or you'll be thrown out." She whispered and tried to concentrate on history book.   
"Franz! Try to remember. Please?" Esha pleaded. Franziska sighed and shook her head.  
"Stop talking! For fucks' sake!" She hissed. Esha sighed. She leaned back and whispered, "Franz, please try harder!"  
"Why does it matter to you so much?" She frowned.   
Esha sighed in despair. 

For a moment she thought she had a clue. She felt extremely helpless. This pathetic feeling of helplessness gulped her. She felt like crying. 

"A black book with yellow title. That's all I remember." Franziska said in a low voice. She turned back in surprise. Her eyes were again brimming with hope.  
"Thank you. Probably the best help you ever did!"   
"Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes. Esha grinned, "More than that!"

She hurried to the library as soon as the class was over. Dodging everyone in the hallway she made way to the library and reached Peter, panting.   
"Everything okay?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm searching a book. I don't know the name." She said at once and breathed long.  
"Tell me about the book."  
"It's a black book, Yellow title, and...." She paused and took out her notebook and showed him the image, "and this thing drawn inside"   
"Where did you get that?"  
"I saw in my dream." She said.  
"You sure you saw it in your dreams?" He raised his eyes. Esha nodded firmly, "It was there on the blackboard. I met a stranger then. He was asking me random questions!" She shrugged.  
Peter smiled and nodded, "Well. I believe you. Come with me." He gestured her to follow.

"I don't know what it actually meant in your dream but I trust you." He stopped and took out a book from a shelf. She took it in her hand. Her eyes became shiny, brimming with hope. She looked at the book amazed. 

'A journey through time'  
By- H G Tannhaus 


	8. Chapter 8: MINOTAUR

Esha rode her bicycle faster than ever. She put the book inside her bag and ran into the house. She found Katharina nowhere. Taking some pasta out of the refrigerator, she ate it cold. She didn't want to waste a single second. 

She pasted a sticky note on the fridge and walked upstairs. She locked her room and jumped on her bed with 'A journey through time' in her hand.

"We trust in the linear, forever the same shape of the past, until eternity. But the differences between the past, present and future are nothing but an illusion."

She felt goosebumps!

Esha turned over the pages and reached at the diagram. It was the exact same diagram she had seen that night. For the first time since she started experiencing unusual events, she had a taste of success. She believed one can bend time but she never read any actual book talking about magic. 

Ofcourse magic! If not magic, then what else? 

She felt curious. Was it really possible to tame time? History told, many scientists devoted their life to bring light on this topic but nobody came up with actual proof. 

'Human was created by God, and human could never be equal to him. Because, God reined time, the strongest beast among all.The day one learns to control time, the day God is defeated. Conquering time is nothing but the war against God. The biggest war of universe. Time is God's best army.'

She read every page and by each line, she went deeper into it. She found many details that can actually be true. She tried to realise what her 18 years old mind could maximally decipher. While reading, suddenly she remembered something and rushed to her bookshelf and brought 'The Time Machine' by H G Wells. She found both of their approaches quite similar. She started rereading the book with H G Wells as a helping reference book. She lit a cigarette not caring about Katharina anymore. 

When she reached to the last page of the book, it was midnight. Her eyes burning due to constant staring at the book, head fuming with terrible headache and a mind full of chaos. She took off her clothes and waked naked into the shower. She set the temperature quite low and let her body enjoy the cold. 

She understood what Noah had said. Now she knew why Ariadne was given to her. She was chosen. Chosen to guide Theseus to Minotaur. The stranger was the Theseus and she was meant to be Ariadne and help him. 

Minotaur is nothing but TIME. But she wondered why he needed to control time?

Esha wrapped herself in warm towel and sat on the bed. She decided to not to stress herself anymore and she laid down in tiredness. 

Her eyes were closed and she felt a soft touch on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw herself in a strange room. The room was same as her yet different. She looked and recognised the man immediately. Esha gasped in wonder as she saw him so close. Ethan moved forward and kissed her. He was bare and so did she. She ran her fingers along his bare body in wonder.

Esha couldn't believe she was having the steamy session with that unknown man, Ethan. She looked at herself, her body devoid of any clothes, sweaty in desire to be loved. He hugged her and kissed her chest. Their body was so close as they made love. She kissed him while biting his lower lip. He grabbed her neck and ran his fingers inside her hairs. 

Ethan reached to her bare breasts and started fondling them. Esha closed her eyes and submitted herself to the stranger man. She felt pleasure. Every inch of her body responded to his manly touch as she moaned. Her fingers trembled and scratched his back out of pleasure. 

Suddenly their surrounding started to change inside the room they were making love. The light became brighter and she felt something tingling both of them.

She ignored everything and embraced him tight. Ethan looked into her eyes, "You're mine. Don't believe otherwise."  
She chuckled softly, "Love me hard tonight."

Ethan smirked and she felt his very first presence inside her body. She loved the pain and pleasure of making love. Her body started to shake in pleasure as if she reached nothing but heaven. 

She sighed heavily and looked into his eyes. He chuckled. Esha kissed him and their forehead touched each other. The tingling began to increase and within a second she saw a room full of red threads trying to suffocate her. Unable to breathe, she started gasping.

She woke up with a jolt. Her throat dried and body sweaty. She tried move and realised, she was wet. Her cheeks were tinted red as she felt embarrassed. She sat there in a trance, still remembering his manly touch all over her body. It was already dawn and the sun would have been out within an hour. She sat on her bed and then broke down. She felt guilt for what she had dreamt. 

One moment she felt as if she cheated on Bartosz. It was supposed to be with Bartosz, the love making, not with some Stranger, be it in dream or reality. The second moment she laughed at her own concept. 

Dreams are uncontrollable. As far as she knew.

Esha decided to inform Bartosz about everything and ask for forgiveness. She took her phone and wrote him a long paragraph. She thought before tapping the send button. What if he didn't understand her? What if he told Katharina and made everything worse? She knew she was chosen. She knew she had to be strong. Yet she didn't like the idea of Katharina worrying about her. She deleted the message. 

Suddenly she started fearing everything. The man named Noah, the Stranger whom she fucked with, the book of time - everything made her crazy. She threw the book on the floor in anger. Everything was going beyond her capability of endure and she started crying out loud. She couldn't take anymore. A constant fight was going inside, between a teenage girl and a lady carrying ancient prophecy.

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for more ❤️ and keep supporting me 🥺


End file.
